A Thirst for Revolution
|type = |creatures = |dlc = Base }} A Thirst for Revolution is a quest available in . Quick walkthrough #Find Captain Dhakir's Men #Talk to Niha at the Tavern #Talk to Ufa the Red Asp #Get a Sedative from Razin #Talk to Niha at The Drowsy Owl Inn #Drug Maradem #Question Maradem #Wait for Ufa to Arrive #Search Maradem #Go to the Palace Grounds #Free Grandeya Nuwarrah #Light the 2 Watchtowers #Talk to Ufa the Red Asp Walkthrough Talking to Ufa the Red Asp, he makes clear the traitor in Hallin's Stand has to be found before the Seventh Legion does, and tasks him with finding informants who might know more about the traitor. These contacts are Groddi, Nasir, Runid, and Nahsirih. Groddi makes clear that Aishah caught the traitor in the midst of his act, and was boasting about it in the city when the Imperials attacked. She informs the Vestige that she might be in her home, but fears the Imperials might have gotten there first. Upon approaching Aishah, the Vestige will discover that "The soldier's throat is slit, and there are numerous bruises on her exposed skin.", showing the Imperials killed the woman. Nasir, another informant, makes clear that most of the good townspeople remain indoors, either out of fear or waiting for news. He suggests they might be waiting for news from the Vestige, but says they will have to find the people on their own. Runid can be found in his home. He asks why the Vestige has come, stating they do not look like a member of the Legion. Upon asking about the traitor, Runid provides a name; Maradem, who has gone in hiding. When pressured on where Maradem is hiding, Runid makes clear he is unaware, as otherwise he would be after the traitor himself. Nahsirih is another informant, who can be found in her house. Upon asking about the traitor, she makes clear that Maradem is out for coin. She states that the Vestige should ask at the tavern for Niha, his latest courtesan, stating she would know where he is. Niha is hesitant to help the Vestige at first, until Ufa enters the area. Ufa explains to the Vestige how he understands Niha's hesitation, but that she is still needed for the task at hand. He orders the Vestige to go to the Mages Guild and ask Razin for his specialty, a potent sedative. Upon doing so, he will set up a trap for Maradam with Niha's help. He tasks the Vestige to return to The Drowsy Owl Inn after receiving the specialty and obtain the rest of the orders from Niha there. Upon entering the Inn, Niha tasks the Vestige to drug a wine she will serve to Maradem. She tells the Vestige that they and Ufa can do what they must with Maradem afterwards, but that she will no longer be involved. After drugging Maradem, he makes clear where the Grandeya is, in front of the palace. He also tells the Vestige he has the key and that the Imperials will execute her within the week. Maradem will then become paralyzed, and Ufa tasks the Vestige with retrieving the key and freeing the Grandeya. The Grandeya will task the Vestige with lighting the two watchtowers near the palace, following which Ufa the Red Asp meets them in front of the palace. He elaborates that his men are readying themselves for battle and will hold the palace while the Vestige takes out the Imperial within. Reward *Hallin's War Belt *18–75 Category:Online: Bangkorai Quests